<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retrieving a Restrained Error by DarkBlueSoul012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805133">Retrieving a Restrained Error</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSoul012/pseuds/DarkBlueSoul012'>DarkBlueSoul012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ROF!E [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate universe - Mafia, Dark, He got the hots for Error, I just love it when Error is the sub lol, Ink and Nightmare to the rescue, LMAO, M/M, No Smut, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, ROF!E, ROF!E series, Red is possessive, Sub error, dark themes, mafia, mafiafell, magic restraints, no beta we die like men, obviously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSoul012/pseuds/DarkBlueSoul012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ink and Nightmare joined forces to get back Error after Ink's failed ambush that drove the forced god of destruction into jumping into the void. Unknown to them, Error fell into a multiverse where AUs are merged and mafias roam the cities and conquer the government. Unfortunately, he caught the attention of one of the known mafia leaders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Ink, Error/Nightmare, Mafiafell!Red/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ROF!E [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Retrieving a Restrained Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter Warnings: Dark themes, Possessive behavior, City Gangs/Mafia, Non-Con touching, Implied/Hints of Violence, Murder and Illegal doings, Non-Con Restraining and Shackling</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Note: Error centric</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Definition of Terms:</p>
<p>• Magic-Attack Retraining Collar (M.A.R.C.) : a collar that restricts a user's ability to use their attacks; in Error's case, strings, bones, Gaster Blasters</p>
<p>• Power-Magic Proofing (P.M.P.) : is a way to restrict one's (or more) ability to use their powers in a specified area, attained via feeding the proofing system a data/DNA/pattern of the targeted monster/s to be recognized; in Error's case, removing his ability to portal out, teleport (Red managed to get a hold of a lot of dust and bone fragments from Error)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For this scenario:</p>
<p>          Error, wounded, nearly dying and left with only a fragment of the power he used to have, fell into a Multiverse where all AUs are merged into one. The difference is that, this Multiverse is dark; Mafias ruling the cities, overpowering the police and the government, small yet violent alley gangs roaming around the place and people who over-all doesn't give a fuck about someone other than their own and their benefits. In this particular city Error fell in, skeletons are known to be superior and rare (when I mean rare, I mean there's really a few of their population but that population is really powerful, only a few has the ability to teleport though). So when a random gang saw an injured skeleton out of nowhere, they immediately thought that if they got his guy dead and broad-casted, they could be feared and might be able to climb higher in the ranks.</p>
<p>          As they were about to attack, Error, with his last remaining strength and the disadvantage of his poor eye-sight against the dimly lit place, defended himself using his strings and bones and killed off some of the gang members before passing out in exhaustion. Unbeknown to them, the Red (Mafiafell Sans) of this Multiverse, one of the most powerful and known skeletons in this city, has conveniently passed and watched the whole ordeal. He stepped in, killed the rest of the gang and took the broken destroyer with him in fascination. Once inside his territory, he immediately healed Error (in this, Error doesn't reject magic transfusion and healing, especially since he's so low on reserves during the time he kept his body from breaking apart while traveling the Void).</p>
<p>          Once the destroyer woke up a week later, he was met with his bones pristine instead of broken ones. He met Red properly, talked with him and got along with the skeleton, although Red didn't mentioned of him being a Mafia leader. They got along well with Red slowly but surely getting infatuated to the glitchy skeleton as he taught him everything he needs to know (eating, cooking, bathing, etc.), so whenever Error asked to be let out, Red refuse and insists he stays inside. The glitchy skeleton then decided to teleport out, much to Red's shock and annoyance. Error learned of everything he has to know, as well as the truth about Red, and decided to confront his <em>friend</em> and tell him his gratitude and that he'll be leaving the place. But Red was one step ahead, he has power-magic proofed the whole mansion in the inside and prepared a prison bedroom for when his darling Error returns, the power-magic proofing system to only recognize Error's magic. When said skeleton teleported back in front of his mansion, Red acted kind and friendly as he invited Error for a drink in the living room, treating everything Error said dismissively, saying he's not mad, before going into action; turning the other's SOUL blue and placing the magic-attack restraining collar on Error, trapping him in his territory, inside his house, in his prepared room, to be his own little doll.</p>
<hr/>
<p>          "Dream, this Multiverse seemed to be dangerous and is literally filled to the brim with negative energy. It's best if you'd be left in here" Sci said as his eye-sockets, which were previously glued to a computer screen in extreme focus, glanced to the golden-clad skeleton. "But, I can't just leave my brother and Ink alone!" Dream exclaimed. "Dream, I don't want to sound rude but your powers are practically useless if you we're to come with them. However, if Nightmare comes, his powers have a higher chance at boosting up due to the negative energy everywhere. You rely on positivity, if anything, you'd slow them down" Sci said in a matter-of-factly tone. The Guardian of Positivity was about to retort back but decided to just keep his mouth shut as Ink placed a comforting hand on him. "Since this place is dangerous, it's best to keep a low profile to not attract too much enemies. Nightmare and I will be going alone. Sci, I'll need you to keep alert if ever we ask for back-up in case something goes wrong" Ink stated. "<b><em>And boys, stay alert</em></b>" Nightmare reminded his gang.</p>
<p>          After they both received everyone's own noises of confirmation, Ink and Nightmare turned around and entered the opened portal to the unknown Multiverse. The portal led to a dark alleyway, the sky an odd hue of scarlet, indicating that it is past sunset and the quickening indigos indicated the fast approaching dusk. "<b><em>We must be extremely cautious, if what Sci has told us is correct, then night in this place would be double the danger</em></b>" Nightmare warned. "Aww, Nightmare, are you scaarreed?" Ink teased. "<b><em>Now is not the time for jokes, Creator</em></b>" the goopy skeleton hissed. Ink, deciding to be smart for once, shut his trap and looked around. "How will we find Error? Maybe we could ask around?" the creative skeleton thought out loud. "<b><em>And risk getting known? I thought you said to keep a low profile?</em></b>" Nightmare raised his eye ridge. "Oh yeah, forgot about that. Well, what do you suggest?"</p>
<p>          "<b><em>You and Error are practically two halves of a balance. Can't you sense him or something? You both must have some sort of connection? Dream and I used to have one, maybe you two have one as well</em></b>" the King of Nightmares glared at Ink's stupidity, patience slowly growing thin the more he tolerated him. "I don't know, I mean, I haven't tried that yet..." Ink put a finger under his chin, deep in thought, "Okay, I'll try that" he confirmed before sending out aura waves of creativity towards his opposite.</p>
<p>- - - - -</p>
<p>          Somewhere in a dark place, red eye sockets widened in mild surprise and longing, shackles sounded out as limbs shifted in surprise, "<b>Inky?</b>" its voice sounded out in the silence.</p>
<p>- - - - -</p>
<p>          "I-I don't think it works, Night. I can't feel him if he won't respond back" Ink lightly panicked. "<b><em>Try again. He's probably confused and shocked. Probably doubting too, send another feedback, stronger this time</em></b>" the other said firmly. Ink closed his eye sockets and focused hard, sending out another wave of his aura, 'Please, Error, reply back!' he pleaded in his consciousness.</p>
<p>- - - - -</p>
<p>          The figure stood up, revealing to be the black boned skeleton Ink and Nightmare are looking for; Error, and neared the barred window or as much as his shackled hands and feet would allow. "<b>Inky...</b>" Error grinned, sending out a slightly faint feedback on his own. "<b>Fucker actually found me! Hehehe, I knew they wouldn't last long without me</b>" he giggled in delight as he leaned his top forward into the window as much as he could. "Who wouldn't last long, sweetheart?" a gruff voice echoed in the room making Error turn around and glare at the new comer. "<b>My....<em>friends...</em>they'll get me out of here, Red. Just like I fucking told you all this fucking time</b>" he hissed.</p>
<p>          Red grinned, his golden fang glimmering in the dim light from the one window in the room, "IF they know where you are, sweetheart. Everyone's practically tight lipped after some few threats and dead bodies. And my boys will probably kill them before they could even set foot in this room..." the other purred as he looked at Error hungrily, glowing red eye lights giving off a soft crimson hue in the room, as he neared the glitchy skeleton. Error backed up and growled in warning before being abruptly stopped by the tug from the shackles, indicating that they've reached max length it could allow the midnight skeleton.</p>
<p>          "So, you're still technically trapped here and forever will be mine~" Red purred as he proceeded to hug the other, Error glitching out at the contact before tensing up as he felt the other's claws stroked the side of his femur, the short silk babydoll gown hiking up a little bit. Red grinned as he rubbed the underside of his chin on top of Error's skull, the other not being able to do anything other than squirm and push against his body uselessly due to being trapped in the shackles, "It wouldn't have come to this, you know? We were already in good terms with me being infatuated with you. I was planning on leaving you out of this, if you've just been a good boy and obeyed my orders, but no, you <em>just </em>have to run away. But I really must thank you for coming back, because you just made yourself mine~" he chuckled as his other clawed phalanges played with the tag of the magic-attack restraining collar that adorns Error's cervical vertebrae.</p>
<p>- - - - -</p>
<p>          Ink's eye sockets snapped open, "Night! Night! I felt him! It's faint, but I felt him and I can follow his aura!" he exclaimed excitedly. Nightmare, who's been on look-out while Ink does his thing, turned to him, "<b><em>Good, we celebrate later about you new ability. We have to retrieve Error</em></b>" he said as Ink smiled and painted an inky portal below them using his trusted Broomy. "Alright, hop in!" he exclaimed as dove into the ink puddle. "<b><em>Ugh, gross</em></b>" the guardian of Negativity growled before going after the artist. <em>'W<b>e</b>'r<b>e</b> c<b>o</b>m<b>i</b>n<b>g</b>, E<b>r</b>r<b>o</b>r'</em> the both thought at the same time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you've noticed, I barely, or not, add Null and Void in this series because I intend to heavily focus this to Error himself and the relationship he has built in the Multiverse he's fallen into. As well as the fact that I really don't have a tight grip on Null and Void's personalities ( to make my own view point from them) because they're just children and children are unpredictable and I'm not really good at writing children *sweat drops*</p>
<p>I kinda sound like I'm just making excuses, if so, I'm sorry. Just that, I really wanna just focus on Error himself, and if I would ever add another character with him, I'll just keep a note out for you guys.</p>
<p>Anyways, hope you enjoyed~! </p>
<p>DBS Out~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>